


Late at Night

by UpRising



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8315935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpRising/pseuds/UpRising
Summary: 12.01.2016Yixing is sad and Jongdae gives him company. (German)





	

Aufgetragene Wörter: Lehrer, Schüler, Sex, Brille, Nacktmull

Für Steffi

 

Es war spät abends und die meisten Member lagen schon lange in ihren Betten und schliefen tief und fest, erholten sich von diesem langen und anstrengend Tag.  
Nur eine Person saß momentan noch schlaflos auf der Bank im Gemeinschaftsraum, auf seinem Schoß ein Fotoalbum, in welchem er etwas traurig in alten Zeiten blätterte, als ihre Gruppe noch um 3 Personen reicher war.  
  
Lange hielt seine Einsamkeit jedoch nicht an, als sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn legten und ein Gesicht sich in seinen Nacken drückte. „Mmhh… Was machst du noch auf?“, murmelte Jongdae etwas verschlafen, seinen Kopf etwas neigend, damit er sehen konnte, was da auf Yixings Schoß lag.  
„Nur ein bisschen in alten Zeiten schwelgen“, antwortete dieser leise und drehte seinen Kopf ein klein wenig, um dem Jüngeren ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Dieser löste sich jedoch schnell wieder von ihm, stützte sich an der Banklehne ab und schwang sich elegant darüber, um sich neben Yixing fallen lassen und an ihn lehnen zu können. Sofort hatte er einen besseren Blick auf das, worauf sich Yixing konzentrierte, was Jongdae selbst etwas melancholisch lächeln ließ.  
  
„Du vermisst sie, huh?“, fragte er leise nach und sah wieder auf, um dem anderen in die Augen sehen zu können, welcher seinen Blick jedoch wieder auf die Fotos gerichtet hatte.  
„Ein wenig, ja“ Schnell zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln und blickte so wieder zu Jongdae. „Aber das ist nicht so schlimm. Immerhin habe ich noch immer zu ihnen Kontakt, nicht wahr?“ „Das ist nicht das Gleiche, und das weißt du genauso gut wie ich.“  
  
Bevor jedoch Yixing etwas darauf erwidern konnte, löste sich Jongdae von ihm, setzte sich auf und schenkte ihm ein freches Grinsen. „Ich habe eine andere Idee! Wenn du schon in alten Zeiten schwelgen möchtest…“ Schnell beugte er sich vor, nahm das Fotobuch an sich und blätterte so lange in ihm herum, bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. Erst danach gab er es Yixing wieder zurück. „Dann erinnere dich lieber daran!“  
„Die Kostümparty?“ „Oh ja! Das war ein guter Abend. Und du warst richtig sexy als Lehrer~“ „Ich hatte nur eine Brille auf und einen Anzug an“, lachte Yixing leise, die Fotos mit einem Lächeln betrachtend. Sofort wurde Jongdaes Blick etwas sanfter, als es seinem Gegenüber sichtbar besser ging. Aber er war noch nicht ganz fertig. „Du siehst gut aus im Anzug! Ich wette, dass jeder Schüler bei so einem Anblick weiche Knie bekommen hätte~“  
  
Yixings Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich sofort zu Verwunderung. „Jongdae?“ „Ich hätte auf jeden Fall Sex mit dir gehabt!“ Sofort breitete sich ein tiefer Rotton auf Yixings Gesicht auf, als er Jongdae verwirrt musterte, nicht wissend, was er darauf erwidern sollte.  
Jongdaes Lachen brach das unangenehme Schweigen und sorgte dafür, dass sich Yixing auch wieder etwas entspannen konnte. „Du solltest dein Gesicht sehen!“ Breit grinsend lehnte er sich wieder an Yixing , reichte zum Album und begann weiter zu blättern. „Kris sah da aus wie ein Nacktmull…“, murmelte Jongdae amüsiert, während er auf ein ungünstig geschossenes Foto deutete.  
  
„Du bist gemein, Jongdae“, antwortete Yixing nur leise, widersprach jedoch nicht. Jongdae hörte auch auf zu reden und blätterte weiter. Sie saßen eine ganze Weile so da, einfach schweigend die Nähe des anderen genießend und an die alten Zeiten denken. Nur ab und zu lachten sie oder tauschten ein paar leise Worte aus, sprachen über alte Ereignisse und ehemalige sowie auch jetzige Teammember. Die Stimmung war eindeutig besser und Yixing fühlte sich nicht mehr traurig, wie könnte er auch, neben Jongdae, welcher das gar nicht zulassen würde.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen würden die beiden von ihren Teammembern schlafend auf der Couch gefunden werden, eng aneinander gekuschelt, das Fotoalbum geschlossen auf dem Tisch vor ihnen.


End file.
